


Of Ferrets and Fairies

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: “Hey, so don’t be mad…” Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Of Ferrets and Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> For [sterekdrabbles prompt: animal, hospital, special](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/632786089875308544/happy-friday-we-hope-you-have-a-great)

“Hey, so don’t be mad…” Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles.

“Ok???”

“I know you said you didn’t want a pet but, you see… I was at the animal hospital and someone just abandoned this little guy.” Stiles pulled a ferret from behind his back.

“Why were you at the animal hospital?”

“Meh, just a report of a possible fairy attack... Nothing special.” He shrugged. “You’re missing the point, this little guy was abandoned Derek, _**abandoned**_.” The ferret scratched Stiles’ arm a little as he squirmed.

“A fairy attack?!”

“Abandoned, Der!”

“Holy shit, fine! We can keep him. Now… fairies?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit folks. Pretending I haven't disappeared for a year.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mamawerecat.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm mostly at [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/mamawerecat?lang=en) nowdays


End file.
